This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. In the sprinkler industry as well as other industries, pipe fabrication equipment is utilized for cutting a hole in a pipe P and for securing an outlet O or other collar to the pipe P via a weld joint W, as shown in FIG. 10. This cutting of the pipe P and securing of the outlet O can be performed manually or by an automated cutter and welder system.
With automated systems, the uncut pipe P is placed in a carriage and locked in a quick chuck head. A position control system is used to set the first weld location. A size selector is then set to the requisite outlet size. When activated, the automated system engages the uncut pipe P by moving a plasma torch to the selected hole size. Upon activation, the automated system then cuts the pipe P and the plasma torch returns to the home position while removing the coupon or blank from the newly formed hole. The operator then centers the outlet O over the newly formed hole with a centering rod and a second activation of the automated system initiates a welding process for securing the outlet O to the pipe P at the newly formed hole location. When the weld W is finished, the automated system returns to the up position and is ready for the pipe P to be moved into a next position for further welding of additional outlets O thereon. If the next outlet O is differently sized, the size selector is reset and the cycle is ready to start again. Activation of the size selector causes activation of a stepper motor which, in turn, moves either the plasma torch or weld nozzle to a predetermined position relative to the selected size outlet O.
Current cutting and welding systems have been satisfactory for their intended purpose; however, the cutting process can sometimes leave jagged edges or burrs on the interior of the hole. These edges or burrs need to be ground away from the interior hole or the weld applied to the outlet can be faulty. Also, welding of outlets of equal outer diameter to the pipe is not recommended because of the possibility of welding outlets having an interrupted weld.